


Return

by SnowStorm22



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, M/M, Oral Sex, but - Freeform, i feel like its overused, rin's first bj, rin's teeth, rinharuweek, sharkbait - Freeform, to be exact, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStorm22/pseuds/SnowStorm22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Don't bite my dick off." "Shut the fuck up."<br/>Aka Rin's first blowjob.</p><p>(RinHaru Week - Day 1 Prompt: First.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is overused, isn't it? Oh well.

Nervous sapphire gazed into equally nervous ruby. Why? Well... 

Teeth. Sharp, sharklike, could very easily draw blood (the hickies littering Haru's neck and chest could attest for that), and, of course, in Rin's mouth. The mouth that would soon be wrapped around Haru's dick. 

Yeah.

Rin had offered, and Haru didn't believe him, but then lo and behold the redhead had made it his job to get Haru fired up. The bulge in the dolphin's pants probably proved the larger male had been victorious in his attempt. He'd coaxed the raven over to the bed, letting Haru settle on the edge, and planted himself on the ground on his knees.

Finally, Rin started to make his move. 

The confining shorts and boxers were easily slid off, eye contact held, a silent trust between the two males. The raven hissed as his length was exposed, cool air rushing over him. Kisses trailed up his inner thigh, a soft moan quickly turning into a surprised cry as he felt teeth once again dig into his flesh. A warm tongue quickly followed, sweeping over the angry flesh, and Haru let out a content sigh. Eyes he didn't realize shut opened once more as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking him a few times.

Rin was stalling, he realized. It took one look down at the furrowed brow, at the concerned stare, at the closed body language for Haru to realize it. He let out a breath of a laugh, catching the attention of his partner, before reaching down to tilt the redhead's chin up so he could briefly connect their lips.

"It's okay." Soft, reassuring words that immediately made the shark blush.

"I-I know. I wouldn't've offered if I thought otherwise." Came the rushed response. Haru said nothing more, instead silently giving a small but comforting smile to the other, a clear " _I trust you. Go ahead."_ _  
_

Rin swallowed, licking his lips, before he tries again. He leans forward, hot breath barely touching the other's head, when Haru speaks up again.

"...Don't bite my dick off." Said the freestylist, teasing his lover. "I need that." 

"Shut the fuck up." Rin retorted, face redder than his hair. Haru was such a fucking prick sometimes, christ. The dolphin laughs louder that time, but he's cut off when he feels that wet warmth on his dick. 

He's never received from Rin, only given, and right now he wonders why.  _This_ is what he was missing out on? Another slick hole that Rin could take him in? Holy  _s h i t._

The crimson-eyed male does mess up a few times, accidentally scraping his teeth against the other to which Haru responds by squeezing the bedsheets until his knuckles are white and throwing his head back because  _plot twist he likes it._ He likes how the teeth trace next to Rin's tongue up the back of his cock, loves how Rin has learned to lessen the pressure at the frenulum because _holy shit that's nice,_ loves watching Rin's face - cheeks red and hollowed as he sucks, crimson eyes flickering to meet his gaze which is _super hot wow,_ and " _Ah - Rin - fuck...!"_ as well as many other expletives manage to escape him. It's usually Rin's name that he says, though.

' _Thought he didn't want me to bite his dick,'_ Rin thinks, and he'd be laughing if his mouth weren't full. 

It takes a lot of self-control for Haru not to thrust into the other's mouth, but face-fucking your lover doesn't make for a good first time, so he manages to refrain.

The orgasm hits him hard, happening a little after when Rin switched to focusing on the tip, tonguing the slit as his hand stroked the rest of the freestylist's length. Haru usually swallows, so of course Rin " _Anything Haru does becomes a competition to me"_ Matsuoka swallowed as well.

The raven flopped back on the bed, panting heavily, and Rin quickly followed after releasing the now flaccid member with a rather lewd pop. The redhead curled up into the other's side as usual.

"It's was okay?" He asked somewhat timidly. Haru turned, locking lips with him for a moment, not caring about his taste, before meeting blue and red once more.

"It was great." Rin smiled at the compliment, then, with a cocky grin:

"I showed you a sight you've never seen before?" Haru rolled his eyes, groaning, although the small smile on his own face can't hide the fact that  _yes, you did, and I'm quite pleased._

"Shut up, idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends, who inspired me by saying, and I quote, "*chants* bj bj bj bj bj bj bj."   
> I'll write Rin on bottom later. Maybe. (Probably)
> 
> It's 3:31 AM.


End file.
